


Time Alone [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: Stony Week 2020 [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Art, Captain's Cabin, Established Relationship, Fanart, M/M, Pirate Captain Steve Rogers, Pirate Tony Stark, Sexual Content, pirate ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26197627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Steve and Tony spend sometime alone in the Captain’s Cabin, where they can be away from the prying eyes of the crew.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Stony Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897018
Kudos: 20





	Time Alone [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

> For the **Stony Week 2020** Day 7 Prompt: [ “Pirates AU”](https://stonyweek.tumblr.com/post/624739170438545408/we-were-able-to-get-the-dimensional-travel-machine)

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
